


Lucky

by bluefeudallord



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeudallord/pseuds/bluefeudallord
Summary: "Gold." Silver said quietly. "Have you kissed anyone else before.""Pfttt-" He scoffed, finally turning back to sneer at Silver. "Of course I-" He looked up at Silver, his eyes big and grey and serious. "No." He admitted quietly, grimacing...."Wait have you?!"





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> preciousmetal is gay and im gay and thats just how it is

"Gold, stop running." Silver shouted behind him. 

"Haha, who's running!" He called back over his shoulder as he ducked underneath a low hanging branch and jumped over a fallen log. Sick, he thought to himself. 

"Will you stop and listen to me for a second?!" Uh-oh, he was doing that hissing-back of his throat thing he did when he was really pissed. Now he definitely wasn't gonna turn around. His heart was beating, his breath was loud in his ears, and behind him he could hear the tell tale snapping of twigs and frightened pokemon scurrying as Silver followed him.

Until he realized he couldn't hear Silver behind him anymore. 

He shot a look over his shoulder, getting a blur of green and brown with a decided lack of red or black. Where did he g- Oh no, his eyes widened with fear, the trees. Before he could react- or even look up- a weight slammed into him from above, knocking him to the ground. 

Gold wheezed, laying flat on his back on the dead leaves of the forest floor. His hat had been knocked off and about half of his hair was in his face. He tried to push off the ground with his shoulder and got maybe two inches before he were forcibly pushed back flat against the ground. Gold indignantly huffed as much of his hair out of his eyes as they could, glaring up at his captor. 

"Gold." Silver said flatly, eyes boring into his. His hair fell over his shoulders, threatening to brush Gold's cheeks. 

"Silver." Gold repeated mockingly. For the record, if his cheeks were red it was because he'd just been sprinting. "Get off of me." He tried to get up again, but Silver's weight on his shoulders hardly budged. 

"Gold. Why did you kiss me." Silver said, more a demand than a question. Again: any redness was from exertion! Good old exercise! Parkour!

"I." Gold tried, his mouth suddenly dry. "I don't know what you mean." He said, the denial weak on his tongue. Silver's expression turned less amused, if possible, and Gold averted his eyes, turning his head to look fixedly at a clump of green clovers, brightly standing out amongst the brown of the dirt and debris. Could use some luck right now, actually. 

"Gold j--" 

"Can you back off!" Gold snapped at him, his voice harsher than he meant for it to sound. Silver quieted, the grip on his shoulders faltering. Gold probably could've pushed him off, but now he was way too embarrassed to even turn his head, let alone move. 

Gods this fucking... sucked. They were Gold of Newbark, top trainer in Johto, one of the top trainers in the world, seducer of women, pokemon breeding prodigy, they'd fought Arceus at one point why was this so h-

"Gold." Silver said quietly. "Have you kissed anyone else before." 

"Pfttt-" He scoffed, finally turning back to sneer at Silver. "Of course I-" He looked up at Silver, his eyes big and grey and serious. "No." He admitted quietly, grimacing. 

...

"Wait have you?!" 

"No." Silver said immediately, looking at Gold meaningfully. It was so fucking stupid how Silver could say things with his eyes like that. 

"Fine, fine, okay I get it." He grumbled. "Now get off of me." That seemed to satisfy Silver and he released him, sitting back on his ankles while he watched Gold shuffle into a sitting position. Gold made a good show of looking for his hat, patting the area around them before he spotted it a couple feet away. With a stretch he snagged it and pulled it securely over his head. Silver had better not say anything about his hands shaking or else he was taking off again. 

But Silver didn't, just looked at him with a neutrality that set Gold's teeth on edge. They looked at each other for another beat before Silver's patience finally ran out: indicated by the furrowing of his brows and a slight frown. 

"Gold, why did y-" 

"I don't know! Why do I do anything!" He said, throwing his arms up in the air. "Because I just wanted!" His voiced trailed off. "...too." He shrugged and picked up a dead leaf, curled and spotted with decay. He pressed down on it watched it crumble. The two of them sat together in relatively silence. Gold poured all of his focus, maybe the most amount of focus he had ever applied to anything in his life, to tearing apart this leaf into the tiniest pieces imaginable. A breeze blew by, rustling his hair. Somewhere above the two of them, they heard a pidgey coo. 

"...Do you want to do it again?" 

Gold's head snapped up, looking at Silver with wide eyes. "What." 

It's Silver now who's blushing up to her ears, but he doesn't avert his eyes. His eyes bore into Gold’s, determined and singular. He bites his lip, Gold can't help but track the movement, and moves closer and now Gold is acutely aware of how their hands are brushing

"Do you want to do it again." He asks, quiet and low, eyelashes dipping and Gold's brain officially shortcuts. 

Ah, fuck it.

They meet each other halfway, and Gold feels pretty good about how they'd managed to not bash their heads or teeth together. It's... nice, nicer this time, because Silver has the chance to kiss back and then Silver angles his head and slides his hand up to cup around his neck. Damn, he thinks, somewhere in the back of his mind, when did Silver get so smooth. 

Gold's not sure how long they make out for. At some point they're on the ground, with Silver hovering over Gold and Gold's hands in Silver's hair. Which is nice, really nice actually. Gold's glad he makes Silver shower at his house regularly and introduced him to conditioner. When they finally stop they're both breathless and Silver lies down next to them, his hair tangled and fanned out around him. The two of them stare up at the canopy for a second. 

"Well," Gold says. "That was pretty cool." 

"Mhmm." Hums Silver. 

"Radical." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Tubular." That one gets them a smack on the arm, but when he looks over he swears Silver is smiling and Gold feels so fond he’s nauseous. He wants to kiss him again. 

"Are we dating?" He asks instead. Silver shrugs.

"Sure."

"Nice." Says Gold, still looking at the canopy, feeling stupid and giddy and kind of overstimulated- but in a good way.

There's a couple more minutes of silence, the two of them lying side by side, watching the leaves sway in the wind. 

"Do you want to make out some more?" asks Silver. Gold all but springs up. 

"Hell yeah."


End file.
